Failure
by animecrazy6
Summary: If you had been hated all your life and finally someone loved you, what would you do? what would you do if that person was in the hospital and you watched them suffer? Yukixkyo i do not own fruba


If you had been hated all of your life and then finally someone loves you, what would you do? What would you do if they felt the same way? Now, what would you do if that loved one had little time left?

This happened to Kyo Sohma. He fell in love with his enemy. He was devastated, the rat could never love him, fortunately his enemy felt the same way. It seems opposites do attract. His enemy was actually Yuki Sohma.

But if you are reading a FAN fic about this then you know all about this manga/anime. So I'll get to the story.

**KYO POV**

I am sitting in the hospital, next to Yuki. He's asleep and has been for the past hour. No one knows what's wrong. The doctors are amazed at this new disease while everyone else (especially me) wish this had never happened.

Yuki, Tohru, and I don't have to go to school because we've graduated and Akito died about a year ago. The new head of the family has been born. Everyone in the family was so proud…even though the curse is breaking in some of us…it hasn't reach Yuki yet.

I watch him; he looks so sad yet happy at the same time. I wish I was in his place. I have researched everything but nothing fits, he's just sick and the hospital has given up.

He has been here for about 7 months now. I feel like a failure. Like I'm not doing Yuki any good by giving him false hope. What bastard I am.

I have been planning for weeks now, when, where, and how I'm going to end my life. I can't keep seeing Yuki's face when I tell him I failed once again. It's too painful for me and him. When he's gone, I'll follow him.

I am going to overdose on my antidepressants.

I am going to do it in Yuki's room, in the house Tohru, Yuki, and I spent the last 3 years in. I will visit Yuki before I do it and tell him what I should have told him before he got sick. I'm going to tell him how much I love him and that everything will be alright. I will be giving him false hope again but this is for the best. I don't plan on being there when he dies. He'll see what I'm going to do in my face and it'll cause more pain.

I'd be sick to do such a thing.

**YUKI POV**

I can tell something is bothering Kyo, and it's not my illness. I hate seeing him depressed like this. I'm fine, I'm just slowing losing control of my mind and body. It sucks but I would almost rather be Kyo, I don't want him being all depressed. And I know he has been looking for anything to get me better but all I care about is that he's here. No one (besides Tohru) visits me as much as him.

When I wake up it's about 10 at night. Kyo is down a few levels eating. Tohru is here though. She's crying and I know it's not about me. Something else is causing her tears.

"Oh Yuki!"

I know she would hug me if she could but that's something I'm cursed to not enjoy.

"What's wrong?" She wipes her face even though it doesn't do any good. She tells me something I've never ever wanted to hear.

"Kyo is so depressed. He feels like a failure and is going to kill himself!"

I can't believe it.

He's going to leave me.

In this horrible place in the same room Akito died in, he is going to kill himself!

What does he think it will accomplish?

"Tohru, get Kyo please."

She nods her head and I see an expression of deep, oceanic understanding that I've never seen in here before.

I am going to tell him a little something. He is going to know I can't survive without him and that's the only reason I'm still here today. Kyo gave me another chance.

He made me feel…normal and happy.

I begin to cry, he just can't leave me. I stop; I can hear the nurse with the really flat feet coming to change my IV fluid.

About 8agnoizing minutes later, Kyo comes in quietly.

When he comes in I don't even know it, I'm sitting up and looking out of the window.

"Hey, Yuki?" I jump up.

"Tohru said you wanted to see me?"

He sounds like I'm a boss and I'm about to fire him. I cry again.

"Kyo please don't ever leave me." I whisper to him.

His face looses its color. He sits down next to my bed and holds me hand. He tries to smile but it barley shows. He says "never" but I know he needs more convincing.

"If you do, I will die. The main reason I'm not dead yet is that I don't want to leave you and you just give me so much joy."

Tears begin to form in his eyes now.

"Even if you weren't trying to find a cure for me, I would still be happy with you just being here." One tear falls. He tries to say something but I beat him to it.

"Kyo, I love you."

That did it.

All of the tears he's never let show pour down his gorgeous face now.

"If you leave I won't be able to take it and I will die." He hugs me.

He keeps mumbling I'm sorry more to himself than to me.

Then he says something I totally didn't expect. "I love you to Yuki."

"Yuki, you should know, I wasn't going to leave you."

How can he still have this in his head? How can this thought even cross his mind when I finally told him I loved him?

"What are you talking about?! You're thinking of suicide"

Without hesitation he says "Once you're gone. I'm to selfish to leave you while I still have precious moments left."

Oh.

I take a breathe and mumble, "How much longer do they think I have?"

"A month…maybe." He mumbles just as quietly. We can't stop holding each other, I feel as if letting go will be letting go forever.

"Why not now?"

Now he pulls away and examines my expression intensely.

"Take me with you Kyo."

I pull out the IV needle in my arm. He turns out the light so only the moon aluminates our room. It's the most romantic night of my life, along with my last.

He pulls out some pills I recognize as the anti depressants he's had to take since my illness began. He got it filled yesterday. We both take about 50.

He lays on the bed with me, arms tightly around my body. We both cry.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Yuki."

"I love you to Kyo."

I look into his caring eyes for the last time of my life.

At least I truly knew what it was like to be loved.


End file.
